Dark Pasts
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: Jasper and Rosalie have a hard time with absorbing their past. This contains series of one-shots were Jasper and Rosalie both talk with each other and help each other. PostxBD
1. Dark Pasts

**Story name: Dark Pasts**

**Author: TwilightLovarr**

**Rated: T**

**Warnings: it's unbetaed so be warned**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga**

**Main characters: Jasper and Rosalie**

**Summary: Jasper is thinking about his past and thinks of himself in a very negative way. He and Rosalie talk about their pasts and Rosalie tells him how she has moved on.**

**I think Jasper and Rosalie share a very strong bond because of their pasts and I think they're closer to each other then to anybody else - except for their soulmates of course.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was on the roof of the house. My knees were under my chin and my arms were wrapped around my legs. I looked into the distance. It was a dark day today. There was no sun, there was no blue sky. It was going to rain soon. I could feel happiness radiating from my family members. They were in the living room together; Carlisle, Esme, Renesmee, Jacob, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and my wife Alice. They were happy and laughing together. I didn't wanted to be with them. I didn't wanted to be _one of them_. I didn't fit in. I didn't belong here. My place wasn't here, my only reason of staying here is Alice.

I closed my eyes and remembered why I was doomed to be a vampire. Maria changed me but at the same time she destroyed me. She made me who I am now. A weak, murderer who is struggling with his bloodlust for centuries now. My scars were the proof. I saw the look on Bella's face when she saw me the first time with her new eyes. She was a little bit scared and shocked. I didn't had to have my ability to know it. I _saw_ it with my own eyes.

It was so unfair. So damn unfair. Bella had no problem with resisting her bloodlust, it hurts like crazy to know that. To know that I still have to struggle with my bloodlust while Bella can be around human without any problems. It was _unfair_. Why do I always have to be the weakest link? Why couldn't I be for once the strong one? Everyone can control their bloodlust, Carlisle - excluding changing humans into vampires - and Rosalie didn't even taste once human blood!

I swallowed at the thought of how many humans I had killed for their blood. I even almost killed Bella once... If nobody was there to stop me, she would be dead now. Edward would go to the Volturi to kill himself and everyone would be disappointed in me. Even Alice.

The thought of Alice made me wince. She deserved much better than me. Someone who was strong and could be with her around humans, as normal "people". Oh, my dear Alice was the only reason I didn't left. If Alice didn't wanted to be here, if Alice didn't _belonged_ to be here, I would've left a _long_ time ago. Someone like me, who did horrible things in the past, doesn't deserve to be in a loving family.

I tried to keep my emotions under control; I didn't wanted them to know about my true feelings. It would only hurt them, it would hurt Alice. They would try to help me, to _fix_ me, but I was utterly broken. I would never heal completely, my scars would never heal completely. I was a mess.

'Jasper?'

I opened my eyes to see Rosalie coming on the roof. Rose was my favorite person in the house - after Alice of course. We shared a difficult past, we shared an impossible pain. Her fateful night still haunts her, my killings still haunts me. Rose was the only one I could talk to, but even she couldn't heal me anymore.

'Hi, Rose,' I whispered.

She immediately knew why I sat on the roof in the darkness. 'Oh, Jasper,' she sighed and sat down next to me, wrapping one arm around me. 'I know how you feel,' she whispered.

'It hurts, Rose,' I wailed. 'The pain doesn't want to go away.'

'I know,' Rosalie whispered. 'I know it hurts.'

We sat there for a while. Even if she wasn't my biological sister, it felt like she was. We always pretended to be twins when we moved to other places, but it felt like we really were. I was closer to Rosalie then to the others. I knew she felt the same way. The only person she loved more than anything in the world was her soul mate Emmett, like mine was Alice.

'Will it ever stop Rosalie?' I asked, feeling like a little kid.

Rosalie pursed her lips. 'I don't know,' she finally said. 'After I found Emmett, the pain has got less,' she said. 'After my change I was damaged, broken. Emmett has succeed to heal me in more than one way. And with Nessie around... She is the closest thing to a daughter or son I will ever get. I got stronger over the years, and I know I will only get stronger and stronger. But will I ever be completely healed?' she shrugged. 'I don't know. The pain will always be there.'

'Do you think I will heal?' I asked, still feeling like a little kid.

Rosalie smiled slightly at me and nodded. 'Yes,' she said and brushed one of my curls out of my face. 'Yes, I think that you'll heal,' she whispered, looking me in the eye. 'You won't heal from the outside, but you can from the inside. If there's hope for me, then there will always be hope for you.'

'But my scars,' I wailed, nearly sobbed.

'Jazz, you're scars will always be there, always,' she said quietly. 'But they don't have to be bad.' I frowned but she shook her head as sign to let her continue. 'Yes, you may have killed people, but I've killed people too.'

'You can't call those bastards people, Rose,' I argued immediately.

She shook her head. 'I know,' she admitted. 'But anyways, they're the proof of how strong you are. You survived battle after battle. You are such an amazing and strong person, Jasper,' she whispered.

'I may be physically strong, but mentally I'm broken,' I stated quietly.

'You're traumatized,' Rosalie said softly. 'But that doesn't mean you're weak. I was traumatized too, maybe I still am. You know my story, Jasper, you know how hard it was for me to move on after what happened. After my change I was depressed and broken. I felt betrayed and awful. It was the most awful time of my life,' Rosalie sighed. 'My point is, we all have our ups and downs. I fell from the mountain, but I'm trying to climb back again. I'm not sure if I will ever reach the top again, but I'm close.'

'I'm not even close to the top,' I murmured, looking down to my knees.

'You're closer then you think you are,' Rosalie said as she pulled me closer. 'Please Jazz, don't think too low of yourself. Don't be sad. You will overcome your pain, like I did. It will take time, but we have forever,' she reminded me.

'Forever sounds terrible,' I swallowed. 'I don't want to be forever in this pain.'

'You won't, Jazz,' Rosalie reassured me. 'Forever is a long time, but when you overcome your problems and pain, it won't be enough. I mean, think about it, we all have our soul mates, a wonderful niece and a loving family.' I winced. 'Jazz? What's wrong?' Rose asked worried.

I looked away from her and closed my eyes as I spoke: 'I don't belong here, Rose. If it wasn't for Alice, I would've left a _long_ time ago.'

My sister gasped. 'You don't mean that, Jasper,' she said quietly. 'I know you don't.'

'It's true!' I started to sob as I laid my head on my knees. 'I don't belong here. I'm the weakest link, I don't fit in here. I mean, look at Bella, she has never attacked a human, she has never killed anyone. She had never problems with controlling her bloodlust. Even when Charlie came to visit her in her newborn year, she didn't attack him.'

'Bella was prepared, Jazz,' Rose replied quietly. 'You weren't, _we_ weren't.'

'I wasn't even dying,' I whispered, calming down a little bit. 'It's all Maria's fault.'

'Yes, it is,' Rosalie nodded. 'But blaming another person won't make the pain go away,' my head shot up. 'Even if it is his or hers fault,' Rosalie continued. 'Blaming Royce and his friends wasn't the solution for my pain,' I felt a wave of pain coming from her. Royce was a sensitive subject for her. It was my turn to wrap my arm around her.

'Hey, it's okay,' I whispered as I kissed her on her temple. 'I know it hurts,' I repeated her words from before. 'I know it hurts.'

We sat there together for a while, grieving silently in our pain. Rose and I shared a bond nobody in the house understood. Even not Emmett or Alice. We were best friends. We were twins. We shared a difficult past. We shared the same pain. We were doomed into this life. We would always share our secrets and problems as we tried to pull each other to the top of the mountain.

* * *

**I think it's sad but for some reason I wanted to write something like this. ****I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Thank you.**


	2. The Beginning

**Hello everyone! I've decided to make this more of a story. It contains Jasper and Rosalie moments. They've just started to climb to the top of the mountain, and I hope that at the end of the story they finally reach the top with each other's help.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Beginning

'Don't make yourself all too dirty!' I said half-joking half-serious.

Emmett chuckled. 'Don't worry, babe,' he said and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed happily back.

'Ugh, for the love of Carlisle, just hurry up!' Edward groaned. I giggled as I realized Edward just saw us making-out in the garage. 'Yeah yeah, it's disgusting,' Edward mumbled. 'You two are so pathetic. We're just going to leave a few hours to hunt.'

'Every hour without Emmett is an empty and meaningless hour,' I whispered. Within a second Emmett captured his lips with mine again.

Edward groaned loudly. 'Unbelievable!' he yelled before he walked angry back into the house. 'If you don't hurry up we will leave without you, Emmett!' he exclaimed. 'Stupid vampires who can't keep their hands of each other,' we heard him murmur angrily.

Emmett sighed and pulled back. 'He's such a dork,' he murmured. I giggled again.

'Am not!' we heard Edward argue.

I sighed. 'Don't make it too late,' I said as I pulled Emmett close to me.

'Of course not, babe. As you said, every hour without you is an hour too long. You bring light into my life, sunshine. You're my own personal sun.' I loved it when Emmett said those kind of things to me. It made me feel special and _loved_. Something I've never felt before I met him.

'I love you,' I murmured with my face in his chest, angry with the idea he was going to hunt. I missed him already and he was not even gone...

'I love you too, sunshine,' Emmett smiled, showing me his adorable dimples. He bent down and kissed my lips softly before he stepped back. 'See you soon, love,' he waved at me and I waved back. I blew him a kiss and he did the same before he disappeared into the forest.

I sighed, feeling lonely without my soul mate around me. The house was empty except for Jasper and me. Emmett, Alice, Edward and Bella were gone hunting, Carlisle and Esme decided to take a vacation to Isle Esme and Renesmee was with the Mutt in La Push. It was kind of weird not having Carlisle or Esme in the house. It felt so... empty.

I walked to the living room to see Jasper on the couch, staring blankly to the white wall. I walked over to him and sat down beside him on the couch.

'Hey, Jazz,' I smiled.

Jasper turned his head and smiled just a little bit. 'Hey,' he said softly.

I immediately knew there was something wrong. 'Jasper, what's wrong?' I asked concerned. I knew this were those kind of moments where he would be all depressive about something. For some reason he always saved those moments to share with me, when we were alone. I didn't mind at all, I loved Jasper with all my heart and I will always help him if he needed my help.

Jasper just shrugged.

'No, Jazz, tell me,' I insisted. I moved closer to him and grabbed his hand. 'You know you can tell me everything, right?' Jasper nodded slowly. 'Well, what's the problem?' I asked calm and softly. Jasper opened his mouth to speak but nothing seemed to come out. 'Okay,' I said after a few moments of silence. 'Describe your problem in one word. That should be easier.'

Jasper looked at me. 'Bella,' he whispered.

'Bella?' I asked confused. 'What has Be-oh...' suddenly I realized what he meant. 'Oh, Jasper,' I murmured as I pulled him closer. I knew how much he envied her. She's doing so well, she never slipped once. I knew how much it hurt Jasper. He tried so hard to make us proud of him, to make Alice proud of him. He hasn't realized yet that we _are_ proud of him.

'It's not fair, Rose,' Jasper whispered. 'Why can she handle everything so well? Why d I always have to be the weakest link? It's not fair, Rose. It's not fair. I'm struggling for centuries with my thirst and Bella was a _newborn_ when she saw her father again. It's not fair.'

'Life's not fair,' I said quietly.

'I'm so jealous of her. I mean, I do love her, she's my sister, but... but...' Jasper struggled with his words. With patient I waited for him to sat what he meant. 'But...' Jasper sighed and closed his eyes. 'I envy her,' his words were nothing more than a whisper.

I placed my hand on his cheek and waited for him to open his eyes. He finally did. 'Me too,' I said quietly. 'You're not the only one.'

Jasper felt my pain and pulled me in a hug.

'Yes, it's not fair,' I whispered. 'She got everything she wanted. I want a baby so badly, my own child, but since I am a vampire... Body... Doesn't... Grow...' this time _I_ tripped over my words. 'She got it all, Jasper. She got her soul mate, eternity, a child _and_ the strength to control her bloodlust.'

'I know,' Jasper only said.

Don't get us wrong. We loved Bella and she and I even became friends, we became sisters. Especially after the birth of Renesmee. But can you understand our frustration? Bella got _everything_ she wanted. _Everything_ you can get as a vampire and more.

After a few moments of silence, Jasper finally spoke:

'Do you think the feeling ever will get less?' he looked hopeful at me.

I couldn't but nod my head. For some reason, Jasper _always_ asked me that question. And every time I would look at him and nod. Because I knew it will. It takes time, but it will. I knew I should be lucky that Carlisle was the one who had found me and changed me. He and Esme, and even Edward learned me the ruled and learned my how to respect and love other people then myself. After I found Emmett everything only got better. But Jasper... Jasper started on the wrong foot. And I will always be angry on Maria who did this to him. Always.

'I hope so,' Jasper said and his eyes turned sad again.

'I know so,' I said. 'I mean, look at me, I'm happy with my life. There will always be something missing though,' I said quietly. 'But I'm lucky to have Emmett. I guess I rather be with Emmett then have a baby and not being able to be with Emmett. He means the world to me and I can't imagine a life without him. You know Jazz, we're really lucky to have our soul mates. I mean, what if I didn't go hunting on that day? Emmett would've...' I couldn't finish that sentence.

'Alice would've find me anyways,' Jasper shrugged. 'But I'm glad she did that day. I can't imagine losing her, like you can't imagine losing Emmett. You're right, I guess I am lucky. The way I feel toward Bella is just stupid. I mean, she has been through a lot. What would you do eight months without Emmett? With the idea he doesn't want you anymore?'

I flinched. The idea was too painful to think about it. 'I guess you're right,' I admitted. 'But I've changed over the years and I'm definitely a better person than I was in my human years. Still, I never got a child. Bella got _everything_. But you're right, she has been through a lot.'

'Yeah. I think the pain will always be there in some way. I will never lose my scars, ever. But maybe someday, I can look at myself in the mirror and not see a frightening and deadly monster.'

'Jazz, you're not a monster,' I reassured him as I placed my hand on his. 'You're everything but a monster. Royce, Royce and his stupid friends are monsters. You are _way_ better than them. You always back me up and you always help me. You're my best friend. My twin.'

'I love you too, Rose,' Jasper said before pulling in a hug.

Jasper might never lose his memories or scars, and I might never get the child I dreamed off, one thing was sure: we had each other for eternity and we were lucky enough to find out soul mates. We knew that that we just started with climbing to the top of the mountain, but for some reason, I had the feeling we were getting close to the top.

* * *

**I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your opinion about it!**


	3. A Little Walk

A Little Walk

I stepped into the garage to see my sister under Emmett's jeep, playing with the mechanics. She heard me coming and turned her head to smile at me. I smiled back at her and reached out my hand. She slid from under the car and took my hand thankfully to pull herself on her feet.

'Hey, Jazz,' she greeted me.

'Hello, Rose,' I nodded. 'So, what are you doing today?'

She shrugged. 'Nothing special,' she said as she picked at her red nail polish with bored eyes.

Carlisle was at work and Esme was shopping. Edward and Bella took their daughter to the Zoo since she liked animals. Emmett and Alice were out hunting. The house was quiet, it was nice. Living with such a big and loud family wasn't always pleasant. It was nice to have some silence. It felt peaceful, though I missed Alice very much. I knew Rosalie missed Emmett too. Luckily enough she was here to help me ease my boredom. I opened my mouth to break the silence:

'Shall we go for a walk?' I asked.

Rosalie looked surprised up to me. 'Why?' she asked a little bit suspicious, though I could hear she was curious. 'We have the house alone for our self, when was the last time we were alone? It's so peaceful and quiet here...' she said as she closed her eyes, enjoying the moments of silence.

'Because I want to take you for a walk,' I insisted as I offered my arm. I knew how much Rosalie liked it to be treated like a lady. Rosalie hesitated for a moment but didn't object. She linked her arm with mine as we started to walk out of the house. It was a cold day, but of course we didn't feel the wind against our granite and ice cold skin.

We walked in silence through the city as we listened to the sounds of the cars, the birds high in the trees, the people talking and the children playing with each other. I turned my head to see Rosalie staring at the little children, with desire in her eyes. I knew how much Rosalie longed for children. She always wanted to have a little baby of her own. But as a vampire she can never have one since her body can't grow.

For a moment I thought she was going to run to them and pick one of them out to take him or her home, so I placed my free hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I looked back in her sad eyes as I shook my head.

She sighed and nodded.

We caught people looking at us. I saw two girls whispering to each other things they thought we couldn't hear, but with our vampire ears it was no problem to hear everything from their conversation. I caught Rosalie glaring at them and I nudged her lightly.

'It's okay. They're not any better,' I whispered in her ear.

Rosalie nodded but kept glaring at the two girls. I sighed and send her waves of calmness.

'Jasper!' she hissed, angry at me for using my power on her. I knew how much she hated that, but sometimes I had no choice.

I sighed again.

_"They're so freaky. I mean, aren't they supposed to be brother and sister?"_ The dark haired girl whispered to her blond friend who nodded.

_"Yeah. They seem so old-fashioned."_ She whispered back and both Rosalie and I had to laugh at that one. _"And they have mates, haven't they? Who walks with their brother or sister like _that_ in public? As if they are married or something."_

_"Yeah, definitely."_ the dark haired girl agreed. _"Come, the blonde one caught us staring. That girl has some issues."_ She mumbled as she tugged her friend with her.

I had to restrain Rosalie from ripping her head off. 'Rose, calm down!' I didn't dare to use my gift on her right now. I knew she was hurt. She growled angrily and released her arm from mine as she turned around. 'Rose!' I called but she walked away, towards the forest. I had to choice but to follow her.

'Rose, they're just stupid,' I said quietly as I ran to her side. I grabbed her hand and stopped her from going any further into the forest. 'Please, calm down,' I said as I placed one hand on her cheek. 'They're not worth it,' I whispered. Rosalie looked down at her feet.

'I-I-I can't d-d-do this anymore,' she stuttered. I knew she was close to crying so I hugged her close to my body. 'Why can't I be normal, Jazz?' she wailed. 'Why do people have to stare at us like we are some creeps. It's not fair, Jazz. Why can other's enjoy a normal human life with children and grandchildren while I have to stay frozen in this body with a cold and dead heart? It's not fair.'

'Life's not fair, Rose,' I repeated the words she said to me a few months earlier when I was upset.

'One day those girls will find a man they can love and have children. They will grow up and watch their grandchildren. And then... then they'll die happily and peacefully,' Rosalie whispered as she rested her head on my shoulder. 'They don't know how lucky they are.'

'They don't know anything of life,' I agreed. 'They're just two stupid teenagers, Rose. They're not worth it,' I said again as I brushed my fingers through her wavy, blonde hair. 'One day they will realize how lucky they really are. How precious their human life is.'

I could feel Rosalie nod her head in my shoulder as I rubbed her back softly. Rosalie wasn't the only one who longed for a human life. Sure I loved being with my family and Alice meant the world to me, but my life was snatched away. Without any reason. The other's were dying and Carlisle changed them to have a second change, Alice had some creepy vampire after her and somebody changed her, I will always be that person thankful for changing my Angel. Anyways, the other's were dying but I... I was healthy and strong when Maria found me. Life's not fair...

'I wanted to take one of those children with me, Jasper,' Rose whispered after a few moments of silence. 'I wanted to take one of them with me, to make me happy. I didn't think one second about their family, their parents... I didn't think one second of the future of the child, or the Volturi... I'm such a selfish and awful person. Always thinking about myself and my own desire.'

'Hey, don't say that _ever_ again,' I said stern as I lifted her head with my finger so I could look in her eyes. 'You're a wonderful, caring and sweet person Rosalie. Your life has been snatched away from you, like mine has. But if Royce never... You would've never met Emmett. If Maria didn't... I would have never met Alice.'

Rosalie eyes softened when I said Emmett's name. I knew how much she loved him and how much she would give up just to make him happy. I mean, I was the same with Alice. I would do anything to make her happy, I would give up everything just to see her smile her beautiful smile again...

'You're right,' she nodded. 'Emmett means everything to me. And if Carlisle never found me that night, Emmett would have...' she couldn't finish her sentence, neither could I.

I nodded in agreement and pulled back as a smile appeared on my face. 'Shall we continue our walk, young lady?' I asked politely as I offered my arm again.

Rosalie smiled and nodded as she linked her arm with mine again. And so we continued our walk. Sometimes we talked with each other, sometimes we enjoyed the peacefully silence between us as we listened to the leaves falling to the ground and the birds in the trees. I knew what she was thinking and she knew what I was thinking. We were both proud that we came a little bit closer to the top of the mountain.

* * *

**Sooo, I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your opinion about it!**

**I've got some bad news though. The day after tomorrow I will leave for a vacation and I won't be able to update for _6 weeks _and I feel kind of bad for that. But I hope you don't mind anyways. I _will_ post another chapter before I'll leave. I can't bring my laptop with me so I really can't update earlier. But after 6 weeks I will update again!**

**Thank you.**


	4. Step by Step

Step by Step

I was laying on mine and Emmett's bed, reading a magazine about fashion. Emmett was gone hunting with Edward and Carlisle and I missed him terribly. I missed him being around me. I didn't feel complete without having him at my side. I turned around and looked at the ceiling in boredom when someone knocked at the door.

'Come in,' I said calmly.

The door opened and my blond brother walked in. 'Hey Rose,' Jasper greeted me quietly.

'Hey Jazz,' I greeted back as I smiled slightly at him.

'I was wondering if you would go for a walk in the forest with me,' Jasper said as he looked at his feet.

'Sure,' I smiled and I stood up. 'Where are the rest?' I asked when we came downstairs. I knew that Renesmee was with Jacob and Esme was in the kitchen.

'Alice and Bella are shopping,' Jasper answered.

'Oh,' I only said, feeling a little bit offended by the fact they didn't ask me to join them on their trip as they always did, but then I remembered that Alice loved me just as much as she loved Bella, she told me that by herself, and I felt guilty for thinking otherwise. I walked into the kitchen to see Esme cleaning. She wore a knee length dress, decorated with colorful flowers. She truly looked like a mother. 'Hey mom,' I greeted. Esme smiled up to us. 'We're going for a little walk,' I announced as I pointed to Jasper and me.

Esme nodded. 'Sure,' she said. 'Don't be late. Carlisle, Edward and Emmett will be home in a few hours and Emmett won't be happy if you aren't here,' she said to me before turning to Jasper. 'And you too,' she said. 'Alice will be quite angry if you aren't here to see what she bought.'

Jasper chuckled and nodded before grabbing my hand. 'Bye, mom,' he said. 'Come, Rose,' he said as he tugged me with him into the forest. We walked in silence through the trees. I wondered why Jasper asked to go for a walk. Maybe to have another of those talks we shared with each other.

'You're probably wondering why I took you for a walk,' Jasper stated as he felt my curiousness. I nodded as I looked at him. Jasper didn't look back. 'I... I wanted to talk to you,' he said quietly. 'I... You...' Jasper closed his eyes and sighed. 'I'm having one of those days again,' he whispered and I immediately knew what he meant.

I nodded patted his arm. 'It's okay, Jazz,' I whispered. 'You know you can always come to me if you want to talk and I'm glad you did.'

Jasper nodded and smiled a half smile as he sat down on a fallen tree trunk. I sat down next to him and waited patiently for him to continue. I knew Jasper was struggling with his past over year, I understood him because he wasn't the only one. My past was still haunting me, _Royce_ was still haunting me.

'I know we've talked about this before,' Jasper began. 'But I can't handle the stupid pain anymore. I feel damaged. My scars...' he shook his head. 'I can't look in the mirror without seeing a monster, Rosalie. They're the proof of how much people I've killed in my life. How much wars I've fight. I just wish I was normal.'

'We all wish we're normal, Jazz,' I reminded him quietly.

'But it's not the same!' Jasper placed his head in his hands. I was too surprised by his little outburst to replied. 'I wish I started on the right foot,' he continued as he was close to crying. 'I wish I was like you, like Esme or Emmett or Edward... I wish Carlisle had changed me and I wish he and Esme were the people to learn me how to live and how to love other people. I wish I didn't had my scars. And don't tell me that they're the proof of how strong I are, Rose. I know they're ugly and awful and they're only the proof of my killings.'

I was a little bit taken back by his words. I opened my mouth, but closed him again when nothing came again. After a few times of opening and closing my mouth, I've finally found my voice again. I wrapped my arm around my brother and pulled him close to me.

'That's not true,' I said quietly. 'And I know you don't want to hear it, but I'm telling to you anyways, you're scars are the proof of how strong you are, Jasper. Nobody could've lived that long through all those wars. Every normal vampire would've died. But you... you are strong. Jasper, your scars will always be there, but don't think you're the only one. I have my own scars, from the inside. I... I still can feel their hands on me, Jasper,' I whispered. 'I still can imagine their faces... laughing at me... laughing at my pain...'

I could feel Jasper's arm snake around my waist. 'If I could, I would've killed them all,' he said. 'I would've tortured him, I would've let them beg for mercy. I would laugh in their faces and break their fingers, I would break them. I would break every bone in their body. Letting them feel pain, letting them feel little and helpless.'

'I know you would,' I smiled slightly at the memory of me killing them. 'I don't regret killing them, I know they deserve it. Though Emmett would have liked to kill them. He once told me he wished I didn't kill them. He said he wanted to be the one to torture and kill them. One of the countless reasons I love him: he's always there to protect me. I love it when he's overprotective, it makes me feel safe. Something I wasn't in my human life. I wasn't safe with Royce, but I was too shallow and vain to realize that.'

We held each other for a few minutes as we felt each other's pain, as we thought about our past and our memories. Since I've saved Emmett, the pain had got less. Emmett had healed me, but I knew that I was traumatized. I will always remember that night, the worst night of my life. Though I hate being what I am right now, I'm happy Carlisle saved me that night. Being a Cullen is the best thing what happened to me. ...After Emmett of course. He will always be my number one. Always.

'You know, I always wondered if my parents really loved me,' I suddenly said.

Jasper looked surprised up to me. 'Of course they do, Rose,' he said. 'Why would they [i]not[/i] love you? You're their daughter. Of course they love you. You're Carlisle's and Esme's first daughter. You'll always have a special place in their hearts.'

I shook my head. 'No,' I said. 'I know _they_ love me. I mean my biological parents, from my human life,' I said quietly as I remembered vaguely their faces. I had forgotten how they looked over the years, they were nothing more than a hazy picture in my mind. I remembered my mom having blond hair like mine, not as golden but near to it. My father had a dark shade of blond, almost brown. They both shared a blue eye color, my eyes was exactly like theirs was. My parents weren't ugly, but they weren't beautiful like me. More I didn't remember of their looks. I only remember how they were, how shallow and vain they acted, how they thought they were more and better then poor people.

'What do you mean?' Jasper whispered. 'Of course your biological parents love you...'

'No, no they didn't!' I said with a sharp undertone in my voice. 'They didn't care about me. Only my beauty. Every time I asked if they loved me, they answered with: "Of course, you're beautiful." Nothing more. They never said something about my personality, they only cared about my looks. They want me to marry some rich man, not someone I loved. They wanted me to have children, a son. They wanted to keep up their reputation by using me, Jasper. I was nothing more than a beautiful toy for them. Something to play with, but to throw it away if it gets old.'

'That's not true Rose,' Jasper said quietly.

'Yes it is!' I screamed as I jumped up from the tree trunk. 'They knew Royce was an awful and selfish person. They knew Royce wasn't the right guy for me. They knew Royce was an awful and spoiled brat who only cared for money and beauty. He didn't care for other's nor for their feelings and yet they wanted me to marry him!' I slammed my fist again a tree out of anger and it fell down. I could feel myself shaking as Jasper wrapped his arms around me. 'T-t-they broke m-m-me,' I sobbed as he pulled me into his lap.

'I'm sorry, Rose,' Jasper whispered. 'I'm sorry that I wasn't there to help you. If we met before I... I could've been the brother you needed. I could've been someone to help you through everything. I know how it feels if someone plays with your feelings. Maria couldn't care less about my feelings, she only loved me for my powers. She knew I was dangerous and she knew I could kill fast. I was nothing more than some toy for her, like you were for your parents. Something to throw away when it gets old and you don't need it.'

I placed my head in the crook of his neck, calming down a little bit. 'It's not your fault, Jasper,' I whispered. 'You couldn't have done anything for me. I was too shallow to understand anything of love. I'm lucky to have Carlisle and Esme, people who really care about me. I wish they were my biological parents.'

'In some strange way, they _are_ our biological parents,' Jasper said quietly. 'I mean, I don't remember anything of my parents. But I'm also glad to have Carlisle and Esme. They love us like we are their biological children and we love them like they are our real parents. But I know that in some strange way, they are.'

'Yeah, you're right,' I agreed. 'Carlisle changed me, if he wasn't there I would've never have a second chance. Even if I didn't deserve it, I got one. And I will always be thankful for that. Otherwise I would've never met Emmett and fall in love again, knowing that he was my soulmate, my true love. And I would've never met Alice or you, or Edward and Bella or my parents...'

Jasper nodded in agreement and smiled. 'We are one big and weird family,' we laughed. 'We love each other and we are perfect for each other. I know it was meant to be.'

I nodded. 'It was meant to be,' I whispered softly.

We sat there for a while, holding each other and thinking about what we just heard from each other. We both had a hard time to accept what happened to us, but at the same time we were glad and relieved it happened. I smiled widely when I realized we came closer to the top. Step by step we were climbing on the mountain. And every step we came closer. Yet, we survived another one.

* * *

**Sooo... today I'm leaving, so when I come back I will post another chapter!**

**I hope you liked it and I would love to hear your opinion about it!**

**Thank you.**


	5. True Love

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm back from my vacation! I had the time of my life! :)**

**I'm happy I can post again. Sooo here it is!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

True Love

'Jazz, I'm going shopping with Rosalie and Bella. I will be back in a few hours,' Alice told me as she grabbed her purse. Suddenly she stood still en her eyes went blank; she was having a vision. Before I could do anything she sighed and looked at me. 'We're going to Seattle you overprotective goof,' she grinned before she kissed me. I rolled my eyes. I only wanted to know where my love was going...

'Okay, don't make-'

'We won't make it late,' Alice said as she rolled her eyes. She walked downstairs and I followed her. 'Bella, Rose!' she called and in a flash the two appeared. 'I'm ready,' she said before turning one more time to me. 'See you later, hun,' she said before she kissed my lips softly.

I smiled and nodded at them. I made eye contact with Rosalie. Too bad she was going too. I was having one of those days again. A few months ago was my last one, I remembered me Rosalie and I walking through the forest and I remember our little outbursts. She immediately understood what I meant. A twin thing I guess...

'Uhm... Alice?' Rosalie hesitated for a moment.

'Yes?' Alice asked softly.

'I uhm... I... I can't go,' Rose stuttered.

Alice looked a bit annoyed. 'Why?' she asked. 'We planned this trip a few days ago, don't tell me you have other plans. And Emmett and Edward are hunting so you can't hang out with Em either and Esme-' Alice's eyes went blank again and when her vision ended she had a worried look on her face mixed with a look of sympathy. 'Thanks, Rose,' Alice said softly before hugging her.

'I'm glad you understand,' Rosalie answered with a smile. 'Since I'm not going, can you please look for that cute-'

'Black skirt,' Alice finished. 'Well, I just saw the last one going...' Rosalie cursed quietly. 'But I saw another cute one! It's almost the same but this one has a little bow on it. It's as cute as the other one, maybe even more!' Alice said as she made exciting hand moves in the air.

'Thanks, Al. I knew I could count on you,' Rosalie smiled as she hugged her again. 'Good luck, Bells. You'll need it,' Rosalie winked at her youngest sister.

Bella nodded. 'Thanks, I guess I'm really gonna need it,' she rolled her eyes when Alice nudged her.

'Your wardrobe is way and _way_ better since you met me. So don't act like you don't like it!' Alice laughed. 'Well, we're going and Rose, next time you're coming too!' she didn't wait for an answer since she could see what her answer was going to be. 'Oh, and Bella, I saw that cute...' I heard her say exciting before she drove away.

'Rose, you shouldn't have done that,' I started but she cut me of before I could say anything else.

'Oh shut it,' she said stern before her eyes softened. 'Jazz, I know you're having one of those days again. It's better if I stay here, with you. Come, let's sit down and talk,' she said. She grabbed my hand and tugged me next to her on the couch. 'Tell me, what are you thinking about.'

I shrugged and bowed my head. 'I feel like I don't deserve Alice... I feel like I'm not making her happy.' I knew it was true. Why would Alice want to be with someone like me? I've killed more people then you can probably realize _and_ I'm scarred. Forever. I can't even look at myself in the mirror, how can I imagine her looking at me?

'That's not true, Jasper. And you know it!' Rosalie said, the tenderness and softness in her voice was gone. 'You know she loves you more than anything in the world. How can you say such a thing? Don't say that ever to her. She will be hurt. You'll hurt her extremely.'

My head shot up. 'I will never hurt her. Ever.'

'Then don't say such things!' Rosalie sighed and closed her eyes. 'Why am I saying this?' she whispered. 'Why am I saying this when I think the same about me and Emmett?' she placed her head in her hands.

'_What_?' I asked incredulous. 'You think the same about you and Emmett? B... but how?'

'I'm not making him happy, Jazz,' Rose whispered. 'I dragged him into the darkness when he was still in the light. It's not fair to him. I... When...' she sighed. 'I was broken when I found him. I still can't understand why he loves me when I'm just a cruel person.'

'That's not true, Rose. And you know that!' I repeated her words. 'You didn't drag him into the darkness. No, there's no way you did that. Emmett dragged _you out_ of the darkness. And besides, he chose for this. He loves you more than the world himself, and you're _not_ a cruel person. How can I be best friends with a cruel person? How can Emmett love a cruel person?'

Rosalie shrugged. 'I think you're right,' she murmured.

'I know I'm right,' I said as I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her close to me. 'When I'm alone with Emmett, playing games or wrestling, I feel...' I sighed, searching for the right word to describe the feeling. 'A kind of emptiness,' I finally said.

Rosalie frowned. 'What do you mean? Is there something wrong with him?' she asked worried. 'Or... Or...' She gasped. 'It's me, isn't it? I knew it! I knew I wasn't making him happy!' she cried as she jumped of the couch. 'I'm so selfish. How could I've done that to such a sweet and amazing person like him? Oh my Carlisle, poor Emmett!'

'Rose, please!' I yelled as I placed my arms around her waist to pull her back next to me. 'Can you please calm down?'

'But I'm hurting him, Jasper! I'm hurting the man I love and-'

'Stop it!' I screamed. Rosalie's eyes widened. I sighed. 'Rose, please, let me finish. Please, Rosalie. Just listen to me.' Rosalie nodded slowly. 'Where was I-oh yeah. When I'm with him _alone_, I feel a kind of emptiness coming from him. I've never talked with him about that, because I didn't wanted to bug him. He's always so happy and excited, so it's kind of weird when I get a feeling like that from him above all of the other happy ones. But when you come, the feeling goes away.' Rosalie's eyes widened. 'And after a few days of thinking about it, I came to the conclusion he feels empty and alone without you. He doesn't feel whole unless he has you at his side. So it has nothing to do with you making him unhappy, Rose. This only proofs he loves you more than anything in the world.'

Rosalie's expression softened as she thought of her true love. 'That's so sweet,' she said softly. 'Weird because...' she chuckled. 'I feel the same you know. I feel kind of empty without having him around me. I'm glad that I'm not the only one.'

'Of course you're not the only one,' I said. 'And it's not weird. They call that _true love_ or _soulmates_. Remember?'

She smiled and nodded. 'I'm sorry for my little outburst.'

'It's okay, I understand.'

'I'm glad I talked with you about it. I hope that Emmett's gets home soon,' she said. 'You know Jazz, I think you and Alice have that too. And Carlisle and Esme and Edward and Bella. You should know that Jazz. Since you're the emotional freak in the house,' she laughed as she nudged me playfully.

'Hey, you know that I don't like it if you call me like that!' I said but laughed anyways as I hugged her close to me. 'You're right, I should've known that Alice loves me just as much I love her,' I said as I smiled at that. I must admit, I _did_ act stupid. But it's normal to act stupid sometimes when you live in the world I live in.

'And we talked about your scars before, Jazz,' Rosalie reminded me softly. 'They're the proof of how strong you are. Always remember that.' I smiled at her and she smiled back. Maybe there was a way to get over my past, to make the pain less. Maybe there was a way to reach the top of the mountain because-

My thoughts were cut by a slamming door. 'Hey, everyone. Did ya miss me?'

'Emmett!' Rosalie jumped of the coach and ran over to her soulmate.

'Oh, hey babe. You missed me, didn't y-' he was cut by Rosalie kissing him fierce. He kissed back and I had to look away. I didn't wanted to interrupt anything. 'You,' he finally finished when they pulled back from each other. He wrapped his arms around her.

Rosalie nodded. 'Yes, I did,' she whispered before hugging him close to him.

Looking at them made me miss Alice terribly. Suddenly we heard a car coming and I jumped up. Alice couldn't be back by now. She told me she was going to shop. And Alice and shopping... Should I even say more? I looked curiously at the door.

'Ugh Bella, next time you won't be that lucky!' I sighed relieved when I heard my love's voice. 'Next time I'll take you to a _long_ shopping day. Believe me, the mall won't close earlier this time!'

'Love!' I said as I hugged her close to me.

'Oh hey Jazz,' Alice said before kissing my cheek. 'Did you miss me?'

I nodded. 'Yes, I did,' I whispered before sharing a look with Rosalie. We smiled at each other when we realized we both were wrong. Our soulmates did love us and all our worries were just plain stupid. But we were glad we talked with each other. Maybe there was a way to reach the top of the mountain because I could feel we were getting closer. Something I thought was impossible.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Thank you.**


	6. Grateful

**Dear readers,**

**I know that I haven't posted anything in a _long_ time and I honestly feel bad and guilty for that.  
It's just that I simply couldn't write anything down what had to do with Twilight.  
After a long time I realized I couldn't let you all down like that.  
You have supported me and you have given me courage to keep on writing.  
I can't thank you enough for that.**

**I also can't apologize enough for my long absence.**

**Sorry for letting you down like that but I'm back and here is the final chapter of Dark Pasts.**

**I wanted this to be the last chapter since I'm not sure if I will continue writing for Twilight.**

**I'm now on a vacation so I won't be uploading for my story _Even a Rose Can Cry_, but I can assure you  
that once I go back to my home, I _will_ finish that story.**

**Thank you all for your support and I apologize for my absence.**

**Lots of love,**

**Twilightlovarr**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was eleven years after Nessie's wedding. Time flew by when you had forever. Everything was going well in our family. Carlisle and Esme were two proud (grand)parents. Edward and Bella were happier than ever. Renesmee had grown and she had become a beautiful young woman and she lived with her _husband_ Jacob in the forest. Esme had built a house for them.

Alice was Alice. Just as Emmett was Emmett. The two were happy, energetic and loving. Only Jasper and I had our moments, even though we both felt better after talking with each other.

Emmett had lost a bet against Alice and now she dragged him with her shopping. Even though I felt bad for my love, he should've known better then to bet against Alice.

Carlisle and Esme were in Carlisle's offish. Edward and Bella were in their cottage like Jacob and Renesmee were enjoying each other's presence in theirs.

We had moved a few years before Nessie's wedding to Canada were we lived for another couple of years. Though Nessie insisted on having her wedding in Forks, were everything had started. Not only was she born there, her parents had met there, we had fought for her mother's life there, and we simply became complete there.

While going back for the wedding everything felt so natural. I've never felt more home then in Forks. But while people were getting suspicious we had to move away to Canada. Carlisle had reassured us then in a few decades we might move back again.

'I miss Forks,' I grumbled to Jasper that day.

We were sitting on the garden bench in our big garden in Canada. Our garden was filled with flowers and trees as Esme loved gardening. Our house was in the middle of the forest with Nessie and Jake's cottage nearby.

Bella was upset that she had to leave her 'fairy-tale house' as she called it in Forks. So Edward let Esme built another one here, almost the same as the other. This one was a bit smaller since Nessie had moved out. Bella didn't mind as she wasn't as fond of big houses as I was.

Jasper looked surprised at me. 'I thought you hated Forks!'

I frowned. 'I've never said that. It's just that,' I shrugged. 'Forks has become a special place since our move to Forks changed our lives. What if we never moved to Forks? Edward would still be a depressing mess.'

'A depressing pain in the ass,' Jasper grinned.

I laughed. 'Jazz!'

'Don't blame me sister. I was the one who had to put up with his emotions all the time!' Jasper sighed. 'It didn't make my feelings about this life any better.'

'Oh Jazz,' I murmured. 'You're getting better, you know?'

Jasper frowned at me.

I shook my head. 'No, don't try and deny it. I've seen you growing over the years. Even though we both have our moments, I can say that you are overcoming your fears.'

'My fears?' Jasper asked confused.

'Your fears of slipping…' I reminded him.

'Oh.'

It was quiet for a moment. I could feel Jasper move uncomfortable next to me us as I brought up the subject of slipping. Even though Jasper had the power to create a calm and relaxing atmosphere but he didn't. When we talk with each other we want to express our feelings. Jasper manipulating them wouldn't make our conversations as honest as they were. Jasper and I didn't lie to each other.

'Jazz, we all are proud of you and we all trust you. You've been surrounded by humans many times and you didn't slip. Even if you do slip now once, it wouldn't matter.'

Jasper's eyes darkened. Suddenly he was on his feet. I looked shocked at him. 'Ofcourse it would matter!' he shouted. 'How could it _not_ matter! If I slip now, after all those centuries, I will look like a fool. I will look even weaker then I already am! If I slip now then there wouldn't be any hope for me anymore,' he calmed down. 'If I slip now,' he whispered. 'I will leave.'

I was too taken back by his sudden outburst to realize what he just said. I just stared at him. Not knowing what to say or what to do. After a few minutes of just staring at each other, I finally found my voice again.

'How _could_ you?' I whispered. 'How _could _you even say such a thing?'

Jasper bowed his head.

'_Leaving_?' If I were human tears would come up in my eyes. 'How could you even _think_ of leaving us? Of leaving Alice?' I swallowed. 'Of leaving me?' I whispered. I stood up and grabbed his hand. 'Jasper, we all love you very much. If you slip now, yes we would think you need more practice. But we would never see you as weak. Jasper, you're such a strong person. Why do you always refer yourself as some monster?'

Jasper let go of my hand. 'Because I am one, Rosalie!' he shouted. 'I am a monster! I'm a killer.'

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. 'Do you love Alice?' I asked with my eyes still closed.

'Of course, why do you ask me such a thing?'

I couldn't see what his face looked like, but his voice sounded unbelievable and confused. I finally opened my eyes and looked straight in his.

'Do you think Alice is stupid?'

Jasper frowned. 'Of course not! Stop it, Rosalie. Why are you asking me such stupid questions? Agh,' he groaned. 'Just leave it okay?' He turned around and started to walk away.

'If Alice is not stupid, how can she love a monster?'

Jasper stopped walking.

'How can a monster love somebody as much as you love Alice?'

Jasper didn't answer. He was still standing with his back to me like a statue: he didn't move an inch. I wondered what the expression on his face looked like. Probably a mixture of sadness and regret. Just when I was about to break the silence he turned around. He looked defeated.

'I'm a mess,' he confessed.

I sighed relieved. I knew that he knew that he was wrong and I couldn't but smile a bit. Jasper had a low self-esteem. He was such an amazing person and yet he had those thoughts of himself. Though I couldn't be angry at him for that, simply because I didn't find myself an amazing person either.

'Sit down.' I sat down on out garden bench again and gestured to him to sit next to me. Jasper did what I asked.

'Over the years I've learn to accept myself more. Even to respect myself more,' I said quietly. Jasper opened his mouth to say something but I put a finger on my lips and shook my head. 'Let me first, please,' I said softly. 'We already had this talk so many times, but every time we grew more and we became…' I searched for the right word. 'More _reasonable_,' I finally said. Jasper frowned but I was sure I had picked the right word. 'After several of our talks I became to understand that your self-esteem is kind of low.'

Jasper bowed his head.

'But mine is too,' I said softly. 'Simply because I see myself as a bad person. And even if this life isn't the best…' I inhaled deeply. 'I'd rather have this life then having a life as a human with Royce as my husband,' I cringed when I said Royce's name. So did Jasper. 'In this life I have Emmett, I have a family…' I looked at the sky. 'I wouldn't be really happy if I never died that night,' I whispered. 'So I had to give up my human life to find my soul-mate, to find the place where I belong. 'Even though I never deserved Emmett or any of you for that matter, I was angry that…' I swallowed and looked down at my hands. 'That my life was snatched away like that. I wasn't the best person, but _nobody_ deserves what happened to me that night. Being raped and beaten by the man who was supposed to love you. I think that's the main reason why I got bitter. Because I knew I didn't deserve it, yet it happened. I was unreasonable towards Edward and Bella. I felt that Bella didn't deserve Renesmee because she chose for this life, I didn't. I found it unfair that I had to go through that night while I didn't deserve it: because at the end all I wanted was a husband who loved me and kids. Bella didn't even want to have a child. All she wanted was Edward and she wanted to give up her human life just to be with him. I became to understand her and her choice more. So during their wedding I was nothing but happy for both of them. And then I got that phone call…' I sighed. 'It felt like everything happened again. That night… my first two years before finding Emmett…' I closed my eyes but opened them again when I continued. 'I realized again why I hated this life so much. Because all I wanted was snatched away from me, but all Bella wanted was Edward but she got more. I found it so terribly unfair… But I _had_ to help her. I didn't care about being cold to Edward or being merciless to Bella for that matter. All I wanted was this baby to live. Even though I almost died of jealousy - well figuratively – I wanted to give them something I never could have. Bella always thought that she wouldn't give up anything by becoming a vampire; I wanted to proof her that she was wrong. I wanted her to know that motherhood was something special, something she would miss. So that's why I was so overprotective. But if we could go back in time, I would've done the same. Look how happy they are now. They're family. And even though Jacob and I are not best friends, I'm happy that he had found his soul-mate. He would be miserable right now if Renesmee was never born. And now…' I smiled slightly. 'Now I'm kind of… happy, because if Carlisle never saved me that night, I would've died on that cold street in Rochester. And Royce would've probably never been caught. I had the chance to give him a taste of his own medicine and I did. So I can't but be grateful that Carlisle saved me. I realize that vampires are not cold monsters without souls. Because how could we love someone unconditionally if we didn't have a soul? I believe now that me being a vampire is more of a positive thing then a negative thing. I have a family now… forever. I always thought that killing Royce would be the perfect revenge. I realize now that I already had my perfect revenge: being turned in what I am now. Because I can finally be myself now and I'm content. He thought he had broken me but I have actually broken him. He had nothing then. I have everything now. Even if I will never have a child of my own, I have a beautiful niece and a loving husband. I also learned to give my self-esteem more of a boost. I wasn't a bad person. In my human life I didn't know any better. I lived and thought in a way my parents taught me to live. It wasn't my fault I died that night, I was my _fate._ I _do_ care and love my family. I thought that being a vampire was a curse, now I think it's the best thing what ever happened to me, because in this life I learned to love. So never refer yourself as a monster again, Jasper. Vampires are not monsters. It's the person who you are that makes you a monster or not, not what creature you are. You, my lovely twin, you are a very special person. You've been through many things but you're still strong enough to protect the ones you love. That makes you not a monster, but a hero.'

I finally finished my story. Meanwhile I hadn't looked Jasper in the eye, so I turned to him. He looked amazed at me and I knew he was speechless. I had finally opened up completely to my brother. Even though I trusted him with all my heart and even after all our talks, it was now that I finally told him _everything_.

'Rose…' he shook his head. 'I don't know what to say!'

'Don't say anything, just understand.'

Jasper smiled slightly. 'I understand. Thank you for telling me this, Rosalie. Thank you for finally opening up. Thank you for…' he took a deep breath. 'Thank you for healing me,' he whispered.

My eyes widened. I knew my speech affected him in more than one way, but I never thought I would actually _help_ him with it.

Jasper sensed how shocked I was and carried on. 'You made me realize that vampires are not monsters. You made me realize that my turn was the best what ever happened to me. I understand that some people have to go through a lot to get what they finally deserve. We both went through a lot but so did Bella. She went through a lot of pain but she got paid for that. She got eternity with her soul-mate. Just like us. It's not that only your speech now makes me think like this, but you're speech gave my self-esteem a little boost,' Jasper smiled at me and I returned the smile warmly. 'I think I am strong enough to control my bloodlust, or else I would've slipped a _long _time ago. I think our past will always be there but now…' Jasper stood up and reached his hand to help me up. I took his hand in mine. 'Now we can give it a place in our hearts. Because without our pasts we wouldn't be what we are now.'

I nodded and smiled.

'Now there's one thing we still have to do.'

**-Few moments later-**

'Look, it's about to go down!' Jasper pointed at the sun who was about to set so the night could start. Our skin sparkled beautifully as the sun shined for the last time at us before she would disappear into the night.

Jasper and I had climbed one of the mountains in our area. With our strength and speed it was no problem and we stood there, holding hands.

Jasper and I have been through a lot of hard moments with accepting what we've become. Thanks to each other we pulled ourselves out of the darkness. We did it. We reached the top of the mountain and we couldn't but be more relieved and happy. I felt like a lot of weight fell of my shoulders and I felt so much lighter.

I snuggled closer to my brother. 'Oh Jazz,' I murmured. 'You've went through so much. I admire you in more than one way. You're so strong. I respect that. You'll always be my best friend.'

Jasper's eyes softened at my words. He placed his arm around my shoulders, pulling him closer to me. I placed my arm around his waist. 'You're my little sister, Rose. I couldn't be there for you that day, but from now on I promise that I will always protect you. No matter what.'

If I could, I would've cried. I wouldn't know what to do without Jasper.

I smiled and looked up at him. 'We did it, Jasper. We reached the top of the mountain. We helped each other to heal and we did. We did it, _together._'

Jasper smiled back at me. 'Twins,' he grinned.

'Twins,' I agreed.

Then we turned our heads to see the sunset, still holding each other.

Jasper said it once and I'll say it again. Jasper and I shared a bond nobody understood, even not Emmett or Alice. We were best friends. We were twins. We struggled with our past way too long but we had helped each other to give it a place. We could finally leave the past behind and look forward to the future. We had reached the top of the mountain.

We did it.

**THE END**

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this last chapter. I also hope I didn't disappoint you.  
I also thought of including Emmett and Alice in the end as well but since it's a Jasper and Rosalie's story, I wanted to end it with only them.**

**I would love to hear your opinion about this last chapter.**

**Once again, thank you all.**

**Lots of love,**

**Twilightlovarr**


End file.
